Kisses in August
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: The kisses that Ianto had gotten during his birthday within his time at Torchwood.
1. The First Kiss

Title: The First Kiss

Timeline: It takes place approximately after one week after "Cyberwoman." I found a timeline online and according to the timeline the episode was set on August 2006 but we don't know what date. Ianto's birthday is on August 19th, and thus I made "Cyberwoman" one week before Ianto's birthday in August. He would be turning twenty-four in this story. According to an online source, Jack made Ianto suspended for a month and so, his on suspension in this story during his birthday.

Summary: Ianto is alone on his birthday after the death of Lisa, but will someone visit and cheer him up?

Disclaimer: I do not owe Torchwood!

Author's Note: I gotten this idea after I printed out the timeline and saw that the date of "Cyberwoman" is in August and thus Ianto's birthday is on August so I put two and two together. NO FLAMES!

* * *

It's been one week since Ianto had lost Lisa. When Ianto had arrived at work the next day after the killing of Lisa a.k.a. cyberman, Jack told him that he was on suspension for a month and thus made Ianto useless during that one week. However, ever since Torchwood London have been destroyed, it took him about three weeks to locate a new place in Cardiff and then a day to move his belongings to his new apartment. However ever since Gwen joined Torchwood, he hadn't had the time to unpack his stuff as Torchwood had been busy and he had been busy taking care of Lisa.

Now that had all gone down the drain. It was also his birthday No one knew about his birthday except his sister's family, and now Jack. He hadn't spoken to his sister since he had been recruited to Torchwood 1 and he wasn't going to do now. Not unless it was something important or something important for the job. Usually when it was his birthday, he and Lisa would either go out and have dinner and a movie or just stay at someone's flat and either have dinner and a movie or even snog for awhile. Now that was all gone. He was alone to spend his birthday. He was turning twenty-four that day also.

Now that all changed, he begun unpacking his stuff so that he wouldn't have to worry about it one day when he goes back to work for Torchwood. It hurts to let Lisa go. Lisa was his life and no one knew except him that he was going to ask Lisa to marry him when he turns the big twenty-five next year. He had it all planned. Now that all had gone down the drain thanks to Yvonne Hartman for doing that Ghost Machine Project. And worst of all, the second time he met Jack during that night in the warehouse, he had wanted to kiss him as he stared down at his gorgeous eyes that was also staring at him as both have erection's that were pressing against each other's thigh in a rather hard-on position. Ianto felt so guilty during that night that he cried during the way home and once he had gotten home he couldn't stop. He never felt attracted to another man before. He was always loyal to Lisa and he had betrayed her.

It took a minute to realize for Ianto that he had stopped packing and was sitting on the sofa in the living room as he felt tears dropping down from his eyes. All that thinking about what he and Lisa would be doing right now was making him upset and he needed a drink. A strong one. He considered of going to the nearby pub, but he didn't want to go in this condition. He heard the door opening to his flat as he turned to his side and saw Jack coming inside casually. Ianto's tears have stopped flowing down as his eyes were now in shock but he also felt another feeling inside him and he thought it may be happiness.

"How did you get in?" Ianto asked as he tries not to choke on his words so that it wouldn't be obvious to Jack that he was crying just now.

Jack stared at him as if he was searching for something within him. "I got keys to all of my employee's flat," he answered as he walked towards the couch and sat beside Ianto whom immediately stood up. Jack raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you want coffee? I could make coffee," Ianto said quickly and he was about to go to the kitchen as Jack's voice stopped him.

"I don't want coffee, Ianto. I just came by to see how you were doing," Jack explained.

Ianto stared at him as Jack patted the seat next to him and Ianto hesitated before seating back down next to him again. "Shouldn't you be at the Hub, sir?" He asked as he stared at the floor and wasn't staring at Jack.

"I left Owen in charge for the time being because I wanted to see how you were doing," Jack said with a small smile, "also I wanted to wish you a happy birthday," he added.

Ianto looked at him and it was as if time have stopped as neither spoke and suddenly Ianto broke down in sobs as Jack held him against his chest and arms as he patted against his back for comfort. Jack soothes him with soothing words as Ianto tries to calm down. "It hurts Jack," he said softly but yet enough for Jack to hear him, "I miss her and I keep thinking about what she and I would be doing right now in my flat back at London. I love her too much Jack," he admitted.

"I know you do, Ianto. It will take time but you will get through this. I will help you through this," Jack said confidently.

"What if I don't? What if I don't get through this?" Ianto asked as he looked at him.

"You will Ianto. You will get through this and I will help you," Jack said again and he looked him in the eyes and without any more saying, he leaned forward and kissed Ianto with a kiss that was filled with feelings that he have felt for the young man since the night at the warehouse.

Ianto responded back and a minute had gone by and the two needed air to breathe as the kiss ended and the two had their foreheads pressed against each other. "Come to bed with me, Jack," he said boldly as he didn't want to spend another night alone in his flat. He was still feeling uneasy about being with another man, but he needed Jack at the moment and he didn't want to think about Lisa another day.

"I will Ianto," Jack said slowly and the two kissed again and unknowingly that this would be a start of a new relationship between the two of them.

* * *

TBC...

me: Yup, this story may become a 2-3 short chapter multific so hope for that!

Ianto: Another story of Torchwood.

me: Hey! Aren't you glad? I'm obsessed with Torchwood now! I wasn't planning to write another short fic but this came to my mind when I saw that timeline earlier today! By the way, does anyone know's when Tosh's birthday is? I know Ianto and Owen's but not Toshiko. Err, I don't even know about Jack's as well. So could someone tell me in a review please? I don't like Gwen that much (sorry Gwen lovers) so you don't have to tell me.

Jack: We'll be onto the next chapter soon!

me: Preferably somewhere this week hopefully.

Ianto: Review and update!


	2. The Second Kiss

Title: The Second Kiss

Summary: Ianto plans a special birthday with Jack.

Timeline: (Early) February 2007 as it takes place after the episode "End of Days." The story also takes place somewhere in June 2007 when Jack comes home from the Valiant and Jack's ex comes. The story also mentions about the episode "To The Last Man" as that episode was taken place in July 20, 2007. Finally, the episode "Meat" took place somewhere in August and thus I put that episode before Ianto's birthday. _All these dates are from the timeline that I had found online. I just made a guess when the episode "Meat" took place in August so it would coincide with the story._

Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe Torchwood!

* * *

Approximately four months ago in early February right before Owen's birthday, Jack Harkness have left the team to go to the Doctor. During that time, Torchwood have been busy without its Captain as Ianto have taken over for Jack. The team have been fighting about whom was about to take over Torchwood until Ianto had stepped in and yelled at them. It was finally decided. Gwen took all the investigations, network with the police, and decision making of which cases to take. Owen took charge of field operations, he took decisions on who will go onto missions and take point in all missions. Tosh was in charge of all tech and alien artifact. Finally, he was in charge of all administrations and communications with the government and UNIT.

During the four months have been busy as hell. However, during his free time, he would go and sit in Jack's office and read files just like Jack does before and he would go inside his bedroom and linger around either masturbating once in a blue moon (it was Jack's fault for his own smell and image that he could sense), sleep there (he was on Rift monitoring duty), or even think about his and Jack's own relationship. He had finally decided during his own free time that he was going to break his and Jack's relationship as soon as Jack came back. He had enough of Jack Harkness of leaving him and even falling in love with another man as Tosh describes.

However, when Jack came back during that late June, his mind about ending their relationship has been gone. Ianto have taken the offer of Jack to go on a date with him when they were looking for the canister for Jack's psychotic ex-lover, John Hart. He wanted to refuse but he was shock and surprise and in the end, he had said: "yes, yes" instead of "no, no" and it was already too late going back.

The date was easily forgotten as more missions came to Torchwood the next following weeks. When they had woken up Tommy during late July, Ianto knew that something awful may happened. His predictions were true as they had to send Tommy back to 1918. Ianto knew that Jack may be feeling the same as Tommy as Tommy was going back to his own time and he wasn't. When Ianto stopped talking to Jack about missing home, he had looked at Jack as Jack told him that he couldn't leave where he was now. He wants to stay and Ianto have kissed him heatedly and passionately as Jack responded back with the same amount. After the kiss, the two had went down to the bedroom and had made love that night as Jack had asked him out on a date again as the date was forgotten from last time.

Again, neither one had the time to go on the date as this time, they had to save an alien creature that Rhys had found and that people were hurting it for it's meat. It was disgusting thinking about all that meat came from the creature. Ianto decided to go vegetarian for awhile before he goes back to meat after that episode. The Torchwood Team have lost this round as Owen had no choice but put the creature to death from its misery. Jack wanted to save it but there was no other way.

All that happened right before his birthday and the Torchwood Team found themselves on a rare day off as Jack issued it as he knew that it was Ianto's birthday and he didn't want to get distracted by another mission. However, instead of going out to a movie and dinner on his birthday, Ianto wanted to make dinner for him and Jack. Jack never tasted his cooking and he thought that this would be a perfect opportunity. He told Jack about it and Jack loved the way that Ianto thought as he was going to borrow movies and cook dinner as Jack would stay at the Hub until it's time and he would bring the wine.

During the day, Ianto had went grocery shopping as he didn't want to eat meat yet and hopefully Jack wouldn't mind on pasta instead. He love pasta. Pasta was his next best thing after meat. He even bought salads and desert afterwards. He wanted the date to be perfect and not ruin it by any all means. He has a gusty feeling that Jack doesn't remember what today was either. It was their first anniversary of their first kiss from last year when Ianto have gotten suspended for a month. Look what that kiss have gotten themselves towards to.

The doorbell rung as Ianto was putting on his tie as he glanced at the clock and it read quarter to eight. He did say that dinner would be serve at eight o'clock and Jack must have been awfully excited about tonight to come early. He didn't even put out the candles or the silverware yet. He shook his head in amusement as he went to go and answer the door for Jack. He smiled at the sight as he saw Jack wearing his favorite clothing. It was the clothes that he wore when the two of them first met. "I'm guessing that you remembered?" He asked hopefully.

"Remember what?" Jack asked with a smile as Ianto gave him a look. Jack definitely remembers what today was. "Happy birthday," Jack said as he gave a small gift to Ianto.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Ianto said as he closed the door.

"I wanted to," Jack said as he looked at the dining table, "I'm guessing your not done yet?" He asked with a smirk.

Ianto rolled his eyes, "I was in the process of doing so when you rang. Your fifteen minutes early, Jack," he said.

"Well, here. I brought this to add to our dinner," Jack said as he took out the bottle of wine that he was hiding behind his back.

"Thank you," Ianto said slowly as he took it, "you could seat on the sofa and wait if you want. Go and watch some television before I call," he said as he went to the kitchen.

"Why don't I help you? I'll get out the silverwares and the candles while you get the food," Jack suggested. Ianto agreed as Jack begun speaking again, "why don't you open your gift? I'm sure your curious about it," he said as he saw that Ianto was setting down the bowl of Salad on the table.

Ianto went over to the table that was sitting next to the sofa where he put the gift. "Really Jack, you didn't have to get me anything," he said.

"I wanted to," Jack replied as he put the last silverware on the table and he looked at Ianto with a smile on his face.

Ianto opened the gift and within the small box was a small heart locket pendant. He opened it as he saw the two pictures of him and Jack. It was one of the pictures that they had taken in the photo booth in the mall one day. "Thank you," he said as he was about to put the pendant around his neck when Jack stopped him.

"Let me," Jack said as he was in front of him and he put the pendant around Ianto's neck. "Happy anniversary, Ianto," Jack said smiling and he leaned forward and kiss Ianto on the lips. Ianto responded back and he knew right there and then, he was in the right moment and place as he wants to belong to Jack and all mind about breaking their relationship has gone away.

* * *

TBC...

me: This is the longest chapter so far in the story! It is also a rewrite as I wrote half another chapter before but I didn't liked it. So I rewrote the other one and did this one instead!

Ianto: It is long...

me: Yup, and there would be another final chapter after this one! Does anyone know what year that the radio play "Asylum" took place? Because I thought Gwen said 2009 during the play but according to the timeline that I have, the radio play "Lost Souls" took place in September 2008. So I'm not sure what month "Asylum" took place in. I sorta need help with the timeline for "Asylum," "Golden Age" and "The Dead Line" since it takes place before Children of Earth and I thought Children of Earth takes place somewhere in September 2009.

Jack: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Ianto: Review and update.


	3. The Third Kiss

Title: The Third Kiss

Summary: Ianto visits the wreckage of Torchwood 1 by himself but is visited by Jack later on.

Timeline: This times place after the episode "Exit Wounds." And it takes place before the Radio Play "Lost Souls." It is now August 2008 and Ianto is turning twenty-five.

Disclaimer: I do not owe Torchwood!

* * *

It's been two years since the death of his girlfriend, Lisa Hallet. However Jack has been telling him over and over again that Lisa died during the Battle of Canary Wharf. She died when she became a cyberman and there wasn't anything that Ianto could have done to save her. It's also been three months since the deaths of Owen Harper and Toshiko Sato. He and the others are still mourning for their loss as it was now down to three members for Torchwood Cardiff.

Jack wanted to do special during his 25th birthday, but he had declined even though Jack protested over and over again. He would have gone to Canary Wharf last June (two months ago), but he couldn't do it as it only have been a month mourning over Tosh and Owen's deaths and instead, he had spend the day and night with Jack that day mourning over the lost of over 800 people in Torchwood 1 and the two deaths of his close friends.

The night before his birthday, he had left the Hub early and didn't even said good-bye to Jack or to anyone that he was leaving. He had turned off all contact with his team and to Jack. He wanted to be left alone and think about the two years that had happened to him. Jack would be wondering where he is and he may come to his flat to check up on him. Before he had gone to the Hub earlier that day, he had packed his suitcase and have put them in the trunk in his car.

He had never brought his car to the Hub and it would always be either Jack or a taxi to drive him home. It would be too suspicious if he had brought his car over since he never did. He was lucky that neither Jack nor anyone had followed him back to his flat as he had gotten into his car and drove for London. The good thing was that his birthday was on a weekend and thus he had told Jack he would be out off town for a family outing. That was a blatant lie and Jack probably caught up on it. Well, part of it was true but the other half wasn't.

He arrived at London before ten as he had left the Hub right before sunset. He arrived at his designated hotel and throughout the night, he ate dinner, wash-up for bed, and laid down on the bed as he thought what Jack and the others may be doing right now. He didn't want to leave Jack behind, but it was something that he needed to do as Jack wouldn't be able to understand as he wasn't there during the battle. He hated it and he wanted to be with Jack at that very moment. Perhaps he should have invited Jack along or even call him to come as it isn't too late to call still. He made up his mind as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The following day after he ate breakfast, he drove to the sight where the wreckage of Torchwood 1 has been. He stared at the sight unnoticed that someone was behind him.

"Really now, did you think that I was clueless enough to know where you might have gone?" The voice asked.

Ianto turned around quickly and to his amazement he saw Jack standing there with a look as it was the same look that he had gotten long ago during the camping trip that they were supposed to investigate people missing around that area. Ianto gulped as he licked his lips. Jack looked so hot standing there with the look on his face as he had his hands in his pocket of his greatcoat. "How did you know I was here?" He asked calmly.

"I checked your flat to see if you left any clues behind," Jack explained, "you marked it on your calendar," he said.

Ianto swore as he knew he had forgotten something. "Look Jack, this isn't what it looks like. I just wanted to be myself on my birthday. I just wanted to be alone for once," he said slowly as Jack went to stand beside him.

"Is that what you really want, Ianto? Y'know, I could have come with you. You and I may have crossed paths before during Torchwood 1 as we may not know," Jack said as he thought about the time that he stole the Doctor's hand in Torchwood 1 down in the archieves.

"Now that I recall, I do remember seeing you running down my archieves with the bloody hand," Ianto said with a small smile.

"Don't you trust me, Ianto?" Jack asked as he looked at him.

Ianto looked away, "It's not that...I just didn't think you would understand," he said.

"Ianto, I do understand. I've seen more horrible things than Torchwood 1 ever did in my whole entire life as a immortal. I've seen the end of the world, remember?" Jack asked.

"I really wanted you to come..."

"And you have me now. I'll be with you during the weekend as I told Gwen to be with Rhys during this time. Torchwood is having a long break," Jack explained.

"Except for the Rift," Ianto added.

Jack nodded, "I put the alerts in my Vortex Manipulator and Gwen has it on her cell," he said as he looked up and looked at the wreckage of Torchwood 1. "I wonder... perhaps I should built another Torchwood office here. A new Torchwood London than before and I could have all of the 27 survivors working together again," he said as he looked at Ianto.

"We already have a Torchwood Glasgow," Ianto pointed out.

"Or expand Torchwood in the U.S.," Jack said with a smile, "that would be fun," he added. Ianto rolled his eyes at Jack's enthusiasm on building another Torchwood. "Hey! Don't do that to me! C'mon now! Wouldn't it be fun having another branch in the U.S. and we could travel the world place to place?" He asked as Jack put his arm around Ianto.

Ianto shrugged, "Your the boss," he muttered.

"Damn right I am!" Jack said happily and he leaned down to kiss Ianto as he responded back. "Happy birthday," Jack said a minute later and Ianto smiled as he and Jack looked out at the wreckage of Torchwood 1 as the two thought about the past and the future of Torchwood.

* * *

End or TBC...?

me: I have another chapter planned but I am not too sure about it. I thought I was going to do three chapters only as the summary of the story states it. However I have another one in mind right before Children of Earth as Children of Earth supposedly to take place in September 2009. So it may be a special chapter before his death in Children of Earth.

Ianto: At least you've updated!

me: Yup! Oh and I was watching one of the videos of John Barrowman singing on youtube, and I had no idea he has such a great singing voice! I'm still a little bit shell-shock that John is in his early forties, 'cause really, I thought he was like somewhere in his thirties. I mean, hell! His super cute even though his in his forties!

Jack: When are you going 2 update?

me: (Shrugs). Probably somewhere next week and good thing I'll have internet access as I'll be in vegas again this upcoming Sunday afternoon.

Ianto: We'll be onto the next chapter soon! (I hope)...

Jack: Review and update!


	4. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

So sorry for the long wait. I am on vacation and I am in las vegas right now and thus that is why it's taking me so long. I will try to write it this weekend before Monday. Starting Monday next week, I'll be off to summer school taking Biology-1. I'll be super busy this summer and I could easily tell since Bio-1 is hard to do within a 6 week course. I wanted to write when I'm in vegas, but I could never do because there's always either someone talking to me, I couldn't concentrate, going out, etc. So I'm sorry for the long wait for the final chapter and I will start writing as soon as I get home. I may do it on Friday since I might get home Thursday night. Probably late too. So that's the reason why I'm not updating yet and thus I already have something planned for the next chapter. So hope for that!


	5. The Final Kiss

Title: The Final Kiss

Summary: Jack and Ianto savors a moment.

Timeline: It takes place after the radio play "Dead Line" and before "Children of Earth." I know for a fact that "Children of Earth" took place in September 2009, and "Dead Line" somewhere in 2009 but I don't know what month. So I decided that "Dead Line" happened about somewhere in July as this fic takes place on Ianto's birthday, a month later.

Disclaimer: I do not owe Torchwood! If I did, Ianto would still be alive, wouldn't he?

* * *

"Will he be alright, doctor?" A worried Jack Harkness asked as he and Gwen had rushed to the hospital as soon as they had gotten a phone call from the hospital saying that Ianto Jones had been in an car accident.

"Just some minor bruises. He was lucky to be still alive," the doctor said as he scolded, "that driver should be arrested. A hit-and-run situation are situations that I don't like one bit," he muttered as he looked up at Jack. "I see here that he has a sister name Rhiannon. Shouldn't she be here?" He asked.

"It's complicated," the voice said from the bed as the trio looked at Ianto, "Rhiannon and I aren't really into speaking terms that much," he said slowly as he wasn't looking at either of them.

"Well, if that's the case, one of you has to sign his release forms," the doctor began.

"I'll go," Jack piped up before Gwen and Ianto spoke, he looked at Gwen, "take care of Gwen while I'm gone, will you?" He asked with a smile as he recieved a nod from her and he left with the doctor.

"You don't want to tell your sister about this?" Gwen asked slowly as she sat on a nearby chair.

"I don't want her involve in any of the stuff that I do, Gwen. Torchwood is a dangerous situation and I don't want my family to get hurt or killed," he explained as he sighed, "what a wonderful way to spend your birthday," he muttered as he was driving to go and meet Jack and Gwen in the movie theatre before he had gotten hit.

Gwen glanced at the clock before returning her attention to Ianto. "We still got time," she said with a smile, "it's only lunch time and we could all go out and eat before watching the movie and you and Jack could have dinner together in a restaurant," she said.

Ianto thought about this and nodded. "If it's alright with Jack and the doctor," he said with a smile as he looked at Gwen, "why don't we make it a double date? You could bring Rhys along," he suggested.

Gwen was about to say something until they heard the door opened and saw Jack coming inside. "All the release papers are signed and you should take it easy for now," he said happily.

"Ianto suggests that I should bring Rhys with us," Gwen said, "I'm sure that he'll be thrilled with us by having a double date," she said as she looked at Jack. "Are you ok with this?" She asked.

Jack looked at Ianto whom smiled back at him. "Why not? I haven't seen Rhys for awhile so it will be like a reunion for the both of us," he said smiling back. Gwen squealed as she left the two men to be alone together to make her phone call. Jack turned to look at Ianto as Ianto was staring back at him. "I almost lost you today," he replied slowly.

Ianto could hear that Jack's voice was almost cracking when he heard those words. "Jack, I almost lost you over a month ago when you were in that trance coma. I thought I wouldn't see you smile nor hear your voice again," he said as he swore in his mind as he felt tears were going down.

"Ianto, I do care about you. I need you baby. I don't want to loose you," Jack said as he hugged him tightly.

Ianto wiped his tears away as his eyes were wide at the nickname that Jack had given him. "I'm alive Jack. I will always stay alive until my body gives out for reasons unknown," he said as he felt Jack kissed him on the head and Ianto looked at him and the two kissed sweetly savoring the moment. Ianto knew that all Torchwood employees dies young. He was rather afraid at the very moment that he would die young before Jack could see him grow old. For that moment, it didn't matter as he would celebrate his 26th birthday with his friends and lover.

He would be there for Jack no matter what. No matter where he is, he would always be with Jack in ways that he couldn't think of. He loves Jack that he would die for him. If it meant saving the Earth, he would die for Jack to save the people of Earth. That's how much he loves him. Ianto clung onto Jack as Jack just held Ianto against him as the two savor that moment as neither one know what lies ahead for the both of them.

* * *

End.

me: This chapter is short but the final one!

Jack: That's it? And why isn't anyone reviewing?

me: There would be more stories to come involving TW and Ianto/Jack of course! After all, I did just bought Season 2 and Children of Earth online. I should be getting it in the mail next week about.

Ianto: You didn't bought Season 1?

me: I will but that would be later ahead. Season 1 isn't truly my favorite like Season 2 and a little bit of Children of Earth.

Gwen: It's about time that I'm bloody in the story! Yet alone, the last one!

Toshiko & Owen: What about us?

Rhys: The same thing here!

me: Err, gotta go! (Runs off)...

Ianto: We'll be onto the next story soon!

Jack: Review and update!


End file.
